Silicone polymers containing boron are known in the art. For example, Kasgoz et al. (J. Non-Cryst. Solids 1999, 243 (2,3), 168-174) report the synthesis of polyborosiloxanes, as a precursor for borosilicate gel plates and fibers, by the reaction of silicic acid and boron tri-n-butoxide followed by alkoxylation with 1-butanol.
Kasgoz et al. (J. Mater. Sci. 1999, 34(24), 6137-6141) describe the preparation and properties of gels via borosiloxane polymers formed by the reaction of tetracetoxysilane with boron tri-n-butoxide in tetrahydrofuran.
Kasgoz et al. (J. Polym. Sci., Part A: Polym. Chem. 1994, 32 (6), 1049-1056) report the formation of SiO2—B2O3 gel fibers and oxides by the sol-gel method using (AcO)4Si and (BuO)3B.
Kasgoz et al. (Nippon Seramikkusu Kyokai Gakujutsu Ronbunshi 1989, 97 (11), 1432-1434) report the preparation of polyborosiloxane as a precursor for borsilicate fibers.
Soraru et al. (Chem. Mater. 1999, 11(4), 910-919) report the synthesis of hybrid SiO2—B2O3 gels by cohydrolysis of modified silicone alkoxides [RSi(OEt)3, R=Me, Vi or Et] and B(OEt)3.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 04-359056 to Kobayashi et al. discloses a resin composition obtained by adding a silica sol to a resin solution of an organosilicon polymer expressed by the formula (SiO4)l(PO5/2)m(BO3/2)n, where l, m, and n are (99−40)/(0.5−30)/(0.5−30) and the polymer has an average molecular weight of 500-30,000.
Although the aforementioned references disclose silicone polymers containing boron, they do not disclose the silicone resin of the present invention containing boron, aluminum, and/or titanium, and having silicon-bonded branched alkoxy groups.